Paint Me a Love Story
by findyourpixiedust
Summary: Fumi Yutsuko, a budding artist, successfully enters Ouran Academy on an art scholarship, with hopes of getting close to the school's Prince. New friends, her dark present, personal self discovery, and an unexpected romance!


**\- prologue -**

She stood anxiously at the curb, watching the immaculate school towering in front of her, seconds from the bell about to ring. She watched diligently, as limousines came and went dropping off the high class student body. She took a deep breath. Her hands clasped together and fingers interlaced as she stood with her eyes glued to the gated entrance. She gripped her school bag tightly in her hands, her breath steady in anticipation.

Ouran Academy.

She was in her last year of middle school, Hiwakari Middle School to be exact. A local middle school for the middle class. A few blocks away from Ouran Academy. Her uniform was a white & gray school girl dress, just a few inches below her knees and her black hair rested in long curls down her back. It was always a dream of hers to attend Ouran as a student. It wasn't for the fine uniforms, the prestigious student body or even the connections she could make or become a part of.

It was all about a _boy._

Suddenly, a particular black limousine pulled up to the gates, and _he_ stepped out. She took a sharp breath, holding it in her chest as her eyes caught sight of him. A soft shade of pink took over her cheeks, as girls began to swarm around him, blocking her view of him. She pulled her bag up to her chest, tiptoeing just slightly to get a better look. His blonde hair shifted as he ran his fingers through it, beaming a smile at the girls who swooned a good morning to him. Then, as though he could feel her eyes upon him, he glanced over his shoulder slightly across the street, locking eyes with her for a moment. He smiled so sweetly, his violet eyes sending goosebumps all over her body. He raised his hand up as his hello, making her jump back a bit in shock.

 _He … he noticed me._

"FUMI-CHAN!"

She jumped at the sudden call of her name, as she turned to watch a young brunette boy run up towards her. Suto Tetsui, with his school bag tucked under his arm, dressed in a full gray school boy uniform and brown hair swept across his eyes. He caught up to Fumi on the corner, slightly out of breath. "You left early again, I thought you'd wait for me to walk to school today." he replied. Fumi blinked a few times, knocking herself out of her "moe" state. She giggled nervously. "Suto-san, I'm so so sorry!" She bowed repeatedly at him feeling horrible.

He scoffed, smirking at her forgetfulness. He placed a hand on his hip and glanced over across the street, taking a deep sigh as he noticed the all too familiar blonde boy walking into Ouran Academy. "Oh man, I should've known better …" he exclaimed, a teardrop running down his head. Fumi felt her face flush deep red, twiddling her fingers in embarrassment. Suto was her childhood best friend, very much like a brother to her. She had been enthralled with the blonde haired charmer high school student from Ouran for the past 5 months. Ever since that moment she had encountered him. That moment that remained as a playback video forever caught in her mind. Suto looked back over to Fumi, smiling at her cute embarrassed posture as he chuckled a bit. "You know, I still think its foolish to be attending a school just because of a guy. Who's to say he will even notice or care when he meets you? If he meets you? He seems to be popular with all the girls. I'm sure he's not an easy one to even get to." he replied, slowly becoming more worried at his dear friend. He watched as the red blush dropped from her cheeks, and her gazed returned back to watching the stunning blonde walking deeper into the school.

"I just … want to know him. That's all." she said softly. "I feel a draw to him, and … I just have to."

"Besides -" she continued.

"Ouran Academy has the best art classes in the district, it would be foolish of me to take my passion anywhere else." she smiled, reassuring her best friend. Suto kept his gaze on her, concerned and worried. He sighed deeply again, reaching for Fumi's bag and taking it in his hand. "Well, then you'd better be prepared for that entrance exam in 2 weeks. Its a tough one, ha, I don't envy you at all!" he playfully joked, as he started to walk down the street. A teardrop formed on her head, she giggled nervously. "I'll be alright, I've studied for the past 4 months every day! I'm sure I'll get in!" she exclaimed.

"Really? But you can be such a dummy sometimes!"

"Suto! Stop teasing!"

"Who's teasing? I'm serious! You may want to take the Juno entrance exam too with me, just in case! I'd hate to leave you behind!"

"SU-TO!" she angrily called after him.

He laughed loudly to himself as he turned on his heel to look back at her. "Come on bubblehead, we're going to be late for school!" Fumi blinked a few times, looking down at her watch at her wrist. "Oh my gosh!" she cried out, running over to Suto and grabbing her bag as she rapidly dashed towards their school. "Hey! Fumi-chan, wait up!" he called after her, breaking into a run.

The blonde boy made his way to the school door entrance, his school bag tucked under his arm as he reached for the door.

"Almost late again Tamaki."

Tamaki quickly looked over to his side, to notice his cool friend smiling at him from a few feet away, his bag in hand. "Kyoya … what are you doing out here? You're never late." he replied. Kyoya gently pushed his glasses up as he walked over to Tamaki. "You've had us all worried. You've been late to classes quite a bit this past week." he replied. Tamaki sighed heavily but still keeping his smile upon his lips. "Yeah … things at home have been, a bit hectic, since the Ouran Fair. But I'll manage." he assured his cool friend.

Kyoya's eyebrows stitched in concern as he crossed his arms. Tamaki beamed his usual smile at Kyoya, trying his best to change the subject. "Besides, I get to see the beautiful ladies before I head into class! Its always a fine pleasure to see such beauty first thing in the morning-"

"Are you sure you're not referring to your own reflection in the mirror this time?"

"- And besides, I always get to see that cute girl on the corner too! Wearing that adorable Hiwakari Middle School uniform! Its so unbearably cute!" he exclaimed. Kyoya's eyebrows perched at this comment, as he uncrossed his arms and place his thumb and finger upon his chin. "Hiwakari Middle School you say? Strange. I believe they said there was an applicant from that middle school who is due to take the entrance exams for Ouran in two weeks."

"You don't say? Could that perhaps be that cute girl on the corner then? How wonderful would that be Kyoya!"

"Wonderful, but not likely. Haruhi came here on a scholarship as well as having high marks on the entrance exam. They say lightning never strikes twice."

"Oh Kyoya my friend, ye of little faith - I do hope its the corner girl!"

"Corner girl?" Kyoya scoffed with a smirk on his lips.

"Now come on, we don't want to be any later to class then we already are!" Tamaki called out, opening the door and making his way inside. Kyoya smiled at his dimwitted friend. Always the glass half full type. He envied him a little for that. He took a step towards the door, but before he did he reached in his bag, pulling out an envelope of files he acquired of possible new applicants. He skimmed through them till he came across one in particular. She was a cute, short young girl. Bright brown eyes. An endearing smile. Her black hair swept across the top of her eyes and laid in curls among her shoulders and down her back. Her grades were par, but not possibly good enough for Ouran. She however had high marks when it came to Art, her application references marked as a "young Monet of her generation." Kyoya read this all, slightly impressed at a few key points, and found himself returning back to her picture. He looked at it intensely for a moment.

"Fumi Yutsuko …" he softly replied.

He slowly closed the file, placing it back in his bag as he began to walk in. He could feel a twinge of destiny in the air, but chose to ignore it. He was already late for class as it were and he was sure Tamaki was causing trouble for the teacher. He would have to rescue him again.


End file.
